


Stress 2

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Monster Buster Club (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, Alien and Human, Alien/Human Relationships, Cathy in Rhapsodian Form, Conception, Cowgirl Position, Curvy Alien, Doggy Style, F/M, Human and Alien Sex, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Missionary Position, Pregnancy, Rhapsodian Cathy Thicc, Riding, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, sequel to a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: After Danny relieves Cathy's stress by making love to please her, Cathy takes her turn to please him back. After their lovemaking life, Cathy falls pregnant with Danny's baby. And Mr. Smith is becoming a great grandfather and Danny is becoming a father. Will Mr. Smith accept Cathy's pregnancy?
Relationships: Cathy Smith/Danny Jackson, Danny Jackson/Cathy Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Stress from the Monster Buster Club Fanfiction.

After their first time lovemaking, it is 5:00 AM... Cathy in her alien form wakes up, opening her eyes. She caressed Danny's cheek with her tentacle, she kisses him on the neck. Danny gave in, waking himself up. "Are you OK?" Said Danny. "Yeah, it's my turn like you told me before last night." said Cathy, flirtatiously. "You wanna ride?" said Danny, flirtatiously. "Yeah." said Cathy.

Cathy gets on top, Danny pulled his pants down, and his shaft goes inside her. Cathy began to bounce slowly, Danny grabbed her butt while she is on top of him. They moaned while making love for the second time. Cathy and Danny kissed, Cathy hangs onto the bed while riding. Danny thrusts upwards to hit her g spot, giving her pleasure and her Rhapsodian juices came out. "Oh, Danny! I love you." said Cathy, moaned. "I love you, Cathy." said Danny as he slaps her butt. Cathy moved her butt up and down on Danny's shaft, while making love.

15 minutes later, Danny moaned as he came inside Cathy's body. Cathy moaned as she feels his sperm entering her cave again. She kisses him on the lips, slides off, she lays next to Danny. "That was beautiful, Cathy." said Danny. "Thanks, big daddy." said Cathy. "Big daddy? I love that." said Danny, impressed. Cathy giggled and said "We should do it again more often." "I agree, Cathy. When I get stressed, we can have fun again to relieve mine." said Danny.

6:30 AM... 

"Hey, Chris. I left my hairbrush in the bedroom upstairs." said John. "I'll find it for you." said Chris as he followed his little brother John upstairs. When they go upstairs, John opened the door, and the two brothers accidentally walked in on Cathy and Danny in the room. John and Chris are shocked to see them sleeping naked, John gasped quietly, and Chris covers John's eyes, and they quietly leave the room. Chris quietly closes the door, his eyes are still opened wide after they seen a shocking discovery. "Oh my God." said Chris. "That was so... Shocking." said John. "I can't believe we walked in on Danny and Cathy by accident. Danny, why did you seduce Cathy? You loved Wendy, why?" said Chris. "What's going on here?" said Sam as she comes by.

"We saw Danny and Cathy in her Rhapsodian form naked in bed and we believed that they hook up. Oh my god, that was... Danny is nasty." said Chris. "Did you say Danny and Cathy hook up?" said Sam. "Yes, me and John accidentally walked in on them." Said Chris. "Oh wow." said Sam. "We thought he loved Wendy." said Chris. "Well, Danny loved Cathy. What's wrong with that? We thought Danny loved Wendy too, but something becomes different." said Sam. "And that he hooked up with Cathy?" said Chris.

"Yeah." said Sam. "Oh, my eyes." said John. "It's OK, John. It's all over with, you go downstairs and I'll get your hairbrush later on." said Chris. "OK." Said John before he goes downstairs. "Wow, Danny loved Cathy?" said Chris. "Yeah." said Sam.


	2. Third Sex and Conception

This evening after school, A stressed out Danny lays back on the bed. Cathy walks by to check on him.

"You OK, Danny boy?" said Cathy as she lays next to Danny. "Yeah, all of the hard work is giving me a strain on my shoulders." said Danny. "Remember that we had sex for the first time after your gave me a massage?" said Cathy. "Yes, it was an erotic massage and we had sex 2 times now." said Danny. "Yeah, I'm wondering if we can be a couple now." said Cathy. "I'm thinking the same thing, too." said Danny as he looks into Cathy's eyes. Cathy giggled, she and Danny kissed passionately before she turned into her rhapsodian form.

"I want you to fill me up again, I want you to hold me in my arms. And I want you to love me more, I can feel that our sex life becomes more erotic." said Cathy as she gets on top of Danny. "I can feel it, too. I can do all of that. I love you, Cathy." said Danny. "I love you, too, Danny." said Cathy.

Danny takes his pants off, guided his penis into Cathy's vagina again and thrusts upward as he grabbed her butt. They moaned. Cathy bounced on his cock, pinning her hand against the wall while her other hand on Danny's chest. Danny sucks on her nipples while thrusting in faster, into her.

2 minutes later of the woman on top, their position switched to doggystyle. Danny kissed Cathy on the neck, while grabbing her breasts and then her butt. He thrusted into her cave deep and fast, making popping sounds behind her. Her juices came out when her G-spot being hit, coating Danny's penis and making it lubricated.

1 minute after doggystyle, it is missionary. Danny thrusted in deeper while Cathy grabbed onto his back with her hands, moaning. "Oww..." said Cathy as her G-spot being continuously hit by Danny's shaft. "Am I hurting you?" said Danny. "No... I'm OK." moaned Cathy. "Are you sure?" said Danny. Cathy nodded, looking into Danny's soul as he looks into her soul. Danny kissed her neck before he thrusts.

After missionary, Cathy goes on top of Danny again. Danny's hands touched her breasts, her stomach, and then her booty. He thrusts into her deeper, Cathy kissed Danny on the lips. She grinds her hips, guiding his penis go into her more deeper. Their sex organs make liquid sounds as Cathy's cum lubricating Danny's penis.

6 minutes later of the woman on top position, Danny makes final deep thrusts until he ejaculated. Cathy moaned, Danny slapped her butt one time. "I'm glad you loved the way I seduced you for the first time." said Danny. "Me, too. You make me feel like I'm enjoying, it was really hot and beautiful." said Cathy.

Cathy and Danny kissed, Cathy lays next to Danny. 

Danny's several amounts of human sperm goes into Cathy's uterus, they traveled until they find Cathy's alien egg. The sperm fertilizes the egg, they created the hybrid's organism until they make a conception by creating a hybrid embyro .


	3. Rhapsodian Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a deep sex life with Danny, Cathy became extremely ill.

2 weeks later, on a school day... Cathy's skin becomes a little pale, she feels dizzy, and she felt her stomach being full. "Cathy, are you feeling alright?" said Sam. "I'm fine, just the stomachaches and dizziness." said Cathy. "Are you sure? It looks like you're sick." said Sam. "What seems to be the problem, Cathy and Sam?" said Mr. Fusster. "Cathy's not in good health today." said Sam.

"No, really. I'm f-. (hiccup then gagged) Oh no, I gotta go!" said Cathy before she rushed to the restroom when she holds the vomit. As Cathy runs, Sam followed her to the girls' restroom, Cathy throws up in the toilet as Sam comforts her. Much to the other girls' disgust and dismay, they walk out of the restroom while holding their breaths. "Oh lord, we don't wanna smell that. We're out of here." said one of the leaving girls. "Yeah, we don't wanna be sick." said the other girl. "Cathy, are you alright?" said Sam. "No, I feel funny today. I don't know what's going on." said Cathy, feeling her head bloated. "In the early morning, you're OK. But in eleven o'clock, you're sick." said Sam. "It's just that it's after me and Danny had sex 3 times before. And that's why I became sick." said Cathy.

"I don't think that it could be... Wait, are you saying that you're having... morning sickness?" said Sam. "No, it can't be. But..." said Cathy. "It means you're having morning sickness after the conception is complete. I gotta call someone, a doctor, to see what's going on with you. I'll tell Chris and Danny about this." said Sam. "Wait, conception is completed?" said Cathy. "Yes." said Sam.

After school, they went to the MBC club... They called the doctor into the club, Danny comforts a nervous Cathy. "Hey, Cathy. I heard that you're not feeling well today, can you tell why you're sick?" said the doctor. "Well, I just had stomachache this morning. I also felt the nausea and dizziness. And I threw up." said Cathy. "I see, let me do the ultrasound on you." said the doctor.

The doctor places the fluid and rubs it on Cathy's stomach, he scans her stomach to see something in her. As he scans the ultrasound on Cathy's stomach, he sees the fetus. "Do you see anything?" said Danny. "Well, it looks like you got a cute little fetus in there." said the doctor. "What?" said Cathy. "I can clearly hear the heartbeat, it seems to me that you're pregnant." said the doctor. "I'm what?" said Cathy as she and the MBC members are shocked. "Hey, what did I miss?" said Mr. Smith as he comes by.

The team looked at Mr. Smith with shocking looks on their faces, concerned.


	4. Telling the Truth and Mr. Smith's Decision

"Mr. Smith, there's something surprising about your granddaughter." said the doctor. "What is it?" said Mr. Smith. "Your granddaughter is having an alien-human fetus inside her belly." said the doctor. "What?" said Mr. Smith. "Your granddaughter is 2 weeks pregnant." said the doctor.

Mr. Smith is shocked to hear the news about Cathy's pregnancy, he turned his head towards her. "Cathy?" said Mr. Smith. "Grandpa, please don't get mad for not telling you about this. I didn't know." Said Cathy. "Why?" said Mr. Smith. "I'm sorry, it just happened so fast." said Cathy. "But, who gotten you pregnant?" said Mr. Smith. "It was me, I admit that I got Cathy pregnant. I confessed that I seduced her first when she got stressed out from work. I had to relieve it for her, but her body in the alien form is sexy. Her curves, boobs, and her butt got me charmed. I told her it was gonna be her turn the next day, and she did. We had sex like 3 times before this happened. If you're gonna kick me out for this, it's fine with me." said Danny.

"No, I'm not gonna kick you out. I'm just confused right now. I'll let you know that I'm gonna let you keep the baby or not, because I just need some time to think for a moment." said Mr. Smith before leaving.

"Oh man." Said Cathy. "It's gonna be alright, space girl. He didn't kick me out, I still forgive you for not telling me anything about our baby." said Danny as he puts his hand on Cathy's stomach, feeling her 2 week baby bump. "I'm glad, he didn't. I don't know what your family's gonna react when they find out that we're having a baby." said Cathy. "I lived with my aunt, she wouldn't mind about it. She's very kind and supportive, I'm pretty sure that she's gonna be excited when I tell her." said Danny. "Are you sure?" said Cathy. "Yeah." said Danny.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents." said Cathy. "And we can't believe that we're gonna be aunt and uncle." said Sam as she put her arm around Chris.

In the evening time... Cathy tries out vegan food, due to pregnancy. "Hey Cathy." said Mr. Smith. "Hey, grandpa." said Cathy. "Listen, I talk to Commander Zubin about your pregnancy. He told me to let you keep the baby safe, therefore I'm believing that I should say the same thing to you now." said Mr. Smith. "Really? Is it true that you're gonna let me keep my baby." said Cathy. "Of course, I will let you do so." said Mr. Smith, in joy. "Thanks, grandpa." said Cathy as she and Mr. Smith hugged in joy while crying with happiness. "No problem. I can't believe I'm gonna be a great grandfather." said Mr. Smith.


End file.
